world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
042815RubiVyllen
06:11 -- spiritedScion SS began trolling automatedContraption AC at 18:11 -- 06:12 SS: You hear a knock on your door! 06:12 SS: In a rather ROBOTIC TONE you hear Vyllen say, "Hey it's Vyllen." 06:13 AC: Rubi groans and heads to the door opening it up "mmm... whats with the costume?" 06:14 SS: "Long story." 06:14 AC: Rubi shuffles into her room and plops into a chair "Care to tell me about it? Cause... youve gone full circle i think" 06:14 SS: It looks like Twink Vyllen. "But anyways, Doir put me in a phone, Miloko sold me out, and is going to harvest my organs? And then Scarlet put me in a robod." 06:15 AC: "I uhh... what is wrong with this game... really..." 06:15 AC: Rubi is rubbing her eyes 06:16 SS: "Heheh. I heard you got high as balls." 06:16 SS: "Got nude, danced with some natives." 06:17 AC: "MOSTLY! Nude. I kept my bra and leggings on..." Rubi flicks at vyllen a few times 06:22 SS: "Hot." 06:23 AC: "So... whats your next metamorphisis? A dragon?" 06:25 SS: "Again with the dragon jokes..." 06:25 SS: "Excuse me for not thinking that far ahead!" 06:27 AC: "I didnt know others said that already!" Rubi flicks at his chest "Weird question... but... can I open you up?" 06:27 SS: "Maybe I dunno. Are you going to harvest my robo organs now? 06:28 AC: "No! I just wanna see how twink technology looks. Thats if you don't mind" 06:33 SS: "Well... I... Guess you can?" 06:33 AC: "You sure? I'll put you back together lickity split!" Rubi grabs some tools 06:38 SS: "Okay?" 06:41 AC: Rubi just takes off his chestpeice 06:41 AC: "Hmm..." she pulls out her phone and starts making notes "hmmmmmmmmmm" 06:45 SS: "So uh yeah, Scarlet can kill me instantly if I piss her off." 06:45 AC: "Explosive or turn off button?" 06:47 AC: Rubi jots down more notes 06:48 SS: "I don't know. And I don't really want to find out?" 06:51 AC: Rubi closes him up again "Ok! well... if you ever need to like... become a better robot STRONGER robot just ask tiny's available" She winks at him 06:53 SS: "Eheheheh." 06:54 AC: "...still... why did doir put you in a phone?" 06:55 SS: "It seemed like a good idea to him? Apparently Scarlet found out I was a twink and told everyone to go murder me?" 07:03 AC: "...whaaa?" 07:03 AC: "Why?? 07:05 AC: "no you know what. Fuck most of the vets. theyve been nothing but trouble." 07:07 SS: "Yeah you're right. Hahah remember when Lily tried to convince us to start an uprising or a riot or somthin?" 07:08 SS: "He said he was trying to save me though! So... I don't know? 07:08 AC: "She's not wrong but its not an uprising or riot... he picked the worse way to try and save you known to sentient beings then..." 07:11 SS: "It was cool being a phone for like... 30 seconds. Until everyone just started turning me off like it was nobodys god damn business." 07:12 AC: "When you mean everyone who is everyone?" 07:14 SS: "I was exaggerating. In reality it was only like two people." 07:15 AC: "Still its not right 07:16 AC: "You're still a troll slash twink slash robot. doesn't mean youre life should be forfit like that" Rubi looks really grump and irritated 07:22 SS: "Heheh. What do I even put on forms anymore? But I can see WHY Scarlet would want me dead?" 07:23 SS: "I think Twinks are like hella murderous or... Something. And... Uh???? Also it was really dumb." 07:25 AC: "So are most trolls???" 07:29 SS: "Ehhh. If anything, most deaths have been at the hands of humans." 07:29 SS: "Our trolls are pretty chill." 07:30 AC: "so says the invading species... sorry history wasnt my strong suit..." 07:31 SS: "Same." 07:32 AC: "Yay science! umm... anyway I should probably talk to sami before the nights done..." 07:32 SS: "What for? More shenanigans? I think I need to talk to her at some point as well." 07:33 AC: "Apparently miloko's door is closed off with cooled lava..." 07:35 SS: "Really now... Can't you just like crush the lava? And go back? Wait the lava will probably burn and kill like everyone." 07:39 AC: "It should be cooled cooled but i want to know if she has a better idea than me just... drilling in. we might skip it all together 07:39 SS: Your drill will pierce the... cooled lava." 07:40 AC: "...so close to being epic. maybe itll have a few after explosions so i can stand in front of it with tiny. picture perfect moment 07:40 SS: "Kiss a decapitated head or something?" 07:41 AC: "What? no just epic pose" 07:43 SS: "It would be cool though. But that would require having a decapitated head to make out with. Maybe if you kissed my real body's head? Eh. Whatever." 07:45 AC: "Yeah so you wanna go see sami?" 07:45 SS: "Shore!" 07:47 SS: ((And then the left for Sami... TOGETHER?~~)) 07:48 AC: (( desu~~)) 07:58 -- automatedContraption AC gave up trolling spiritedScion SS at 19:58 --